


Mirrored

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The mirror lies.





	Mirrored

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble Soup, 'the mirror lies', June 2018.

The mirror lies. She is not Lacus Clyne, despite having very nearly convinced herself that she is. It's a better life than the one she had, and Meer reminds herself of this whenever the perfectly pitched voice of doubt whispers in her ear. Then she can see Lacus, hear her, be her, but even better than Lacus ever was.

The mirror lies. It is not her face, but Lacus Clyne's face, carefully superimposed over her own forever, reliant on her similar voice and similar, though better, build. Meer can clearly see that.

The mirror lies and Meer believes every word.


End file.
